Robin goes to Narnia
by FabulousKilljoy1207
Summary: Sorry 'bout the title folks. The story for Narnia sort of starts after the folks have gone to Narnia (Prince Caspian film) and in Secret of Moonacre just after Robin and Maria have made friends but before they find Loveday's hideout. All will become clear. :P
1. Not My Woods

I ran through the woods as quickly as I could, I did not know what happened only that I did not want to stick around to find out. I was out of breath but my survival instincts had kicked in and were making me run, as fast as I could.  
It wasn't my woods, I know they are just trees but to me they are where I have spent my entire life - I know this isn't where I was knocked out it was in a strange land and I did not know where or how or why.  
I had been running through my woods with Wrolf, Maria's dog, at one point I noticed that Wrolf had disappeared I turned round and shouted his name but I heard Maria scream - she was more important, my Dad wanted her head on a stick - I had to go help her, Wrolf could look after himself.  
I ran towards the sound of Maria's scream, as I saw Maria she shouted something at me that I couldn't quite comprehend. I fell to the floor after a sharp pain in the back of my head started.  
I saw my father grab Maria from behind and Wrolf appear he growled at my father and dragged me by my ankle into- I don't know where, I lost all recollection of events from there on. I just remember waking up here.  
I flew through the trees dodging this way and that every so often reaching up to feel and make sure my black hat was still there.  
As I turned round to make sure no one was following me, I slammed into someone they flew a few feet and as I registered the scene I noticed two others, two girls, who had crowded round the sandy haired boy on the floor. I started backing away but was stopped by what I guessed was a dagger digging into my back.  
"Not so fast, idiot", a cold male voice came from directly behind me, a young male I guessed, "Stay right where you are", once he felt he had my attention he spoke again more calmly and the dagger that was in my back stopped digging in quite so much, "Alright give me your name and why you showed such little respect for your King?", it was a familiar accent, a London accent  
"Wait did you say King?" I suddenly blurted.  
One of the girls stood up, "is that an English accent? I don't understand! How did he find Narnia? How is he here?"  
"Narnia? Are you kids playing some kind of imaginary game?"  
"Imaginary? Narnia isn't imaginary! It never has been imaginary!" she got a small gloat in her voice as she said, "Hasn't it, Edmund?"

"Oh, shut up, Lucy!" snapped the voice from behind me.

Ok, evaluation time, what do I know about my captures – well, they're nuts for start and there's four of them that I can see. So far I know Lucy and Edmund, I'm guessing at least the two of them are brothers and sisters, the way they argue.

I utilised this information the best way I could because as this Narnia thing is imaginary maybe the dagger was fake too. I decided to use this bit of information by elbowing backwards and striking nose. Edmund let out a cry of pain and removed the dagger from my back, as I spun to make a break for it I was stopped by the sight of a dagger, a_ real_ dagger, that thing was in my back, I could have been killed!

Suddenly being brought back to reality by the shiny metal of the dagger. I turned and bolted. dodging through the trees. I heard the pounding of several feet sounding behind me as I ran I went to leap down a hole that I could see between the tree roots, when I felt intense pain in my foot, I turned round to see Wrolf, he was tugging at my ankle trying to pull me out of the hole.

"Stop, Wrolf! I need to save Maria!" Wrolf still tugged at my leg, I would have hit him but we'd only just really made friends and were still on very thin ice.

By now, Lucy, Edmund and friends appeared and Wrolf let me go. Wrolf's midnight black fur changed to a golden mass of fur and Wrolf himself became a lion.

"Aslan!" my eyes widened as Lucy ran forward to give Wrolf a hug. The other girl, a tall, intelligent looking, chocolate haired girl, she had sea blue eyes and was beautiful, she ran towards me with strong but delicate steps. She bent down next to me and said in a beautiful voice, "you're hurt", she gazed straight into my eyes, brushed my leg where Wrolf's teeth had gone in, I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming and looking like a little kid. Suddenly Lucy came hurtling over and sat down pulling a small bottle that resided on the string round her neck, "You don't deserve it, but I'm going to give you some medicine, now just open your mouth".

"I don't think so, that could be poison or anything – I don't know who you are", I looked around me gesturing at the woods around me, "this isn't the woods I got knocked out in, and this isn't the woods I intend to stay in – it's like my father told me, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger"

The girls glanced at each other with an incredibly annoyed glance, "we've got to give it to you because that bite Aslan gave you, might kill you", Lucy had an incredibly stuck up demeanour about her, I had already decided that I did not like her.

"I will not take any of your poison", I knocked the bottle out of her hands and it smashed leaking the poisonous contents everywhere, "Now just let me go and I can get back to my woods", I stood up, and with a huge effort managed to take a step but was thrown back down by Edmund, who had been helping the other boy to stumble after me, "Okay, crazy people, let me go so I can find my way back to my woods – and what did you do with Wrolf? He's gone all ginger", I gestured towards Wrolf or 'Aslan'

"That is Aslan", he said 'Aslan' slowly as if I was an idiot, "He is, sort of our guide. But, anyway", he put the sword to my neck so that it was pushing against my oesophagus, "Who. Are. You?" he spoke jabbing the sword harder and harder into my neck with the tip of his sword. The other boy had propped himself up onto his side an the two other girls were stood around Edmund/

Wrolf padded over to me and he protracted his claws. He placed his claws on my stomach digging them in, he turned to Edmund and I'm almost 100% sure that when he growled he spoke too because almost instantaneously Edmund turned back to me and said, "Tell. Me. Your. Name. Seriously, kid-"

I interrupted him before he could go any further, "Kid? Kid? I'm no kid, I'm 18! And by the looks of things I'm older than you!" I said all this between winces as Wrolf's claws were digging in – wuite deep now I imagined, I was this close to tears, I think I lost my hat and my dagger had disappeared, I had discovered this when Wrolf originally stood on me, I no longer had any regrets about killing Maria's stupid dog anymore, I mean it was killing me.

"Just tell us", the boy was clearly at the end of his tether and I was this close to screaming and crying, my father had always told me, 'Never let the enemy see your emotions' it lets people know your weaknesses.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, I had done the same only a few hours ago when my father found out I'd been helping Maria.

As Wrolf dug his claws in a little further, I began to get black dots in the corners of my vision, and before I knew it I had passed out.


	2. New Arrival

I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice.

But who did it belong to?

I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Maria being dragged across the room.

"I know who you are! You're bandits and plunderers", she screamed the line she had when I first met her.

"Maria!" I exclaimed happily, although she's annoying, she's a familiar face and here that's the best thing I can think of

"Robin?" I heard her posh British accent squeal, I, although I was as happy to see her, a familiar face, I managed to keep my cool, "Oh, Robin"

I jumped up, "Oh Robin! You're hurt!" I looked down at the bloody bandages around my waist, I pulled off the bandage wanting to get a proper look at the wound but it wasn't there, it was gone.

"What did you freaky voodoo kids do to me? Where have my wounds gone?" I reached for my dagger, I intended to wave it threateningly in their face but it was not there.

Edmund stepped forward and put my dagger on the table, "Lucy healed you. After Aslan put the bottle back together"

"_Aslan_ is a lion, who transformed from a dog", I was trying to force them to understand, "I don't know what you gave me but that is impossible!"

"We gave you nothing but a drop of Lucy's medicine and a bed to lie in", Susan stepped forward, "all you're being is ungrateful and we've not given you one shred of evidence to suggest that we're trying to hurt you!"

"You dragged Maria across the room, you set that stupid hybrid transforming demon dog on me and that oaf tried to stab me in the back and those are only the one's I can remember", I couldn't help but smile internally, she is so beautiful when she's angry.

"We dragged that... that city girl across the room because she tried to hit Peter and Ed, we had to keep you here, Aslan told us, so when you tried to escape he went to desperate measures knowing full well that Lucy would be able to cure you afterwards", she said very matter-of-factly.

"Well", I said, for once stuck for words, "you, for one, are just as much a city girl as her. Look", I pointed to her face, "you're just as pale, if not, paler than her. And you have the same accents – with the same stupid posh pronunciations for everything. You're both opinionated and you're just as annoying as each other! You both have totally stupid pets – the same pet in fact. You're basically the same dumb girl!" As I finished, what I'd taken to be a black rug in the corner , looked up and walked out whilst changing into the ginger lion.

"Robin?" Maria was now whimpering from the corner and had obviously heard everything I had said about her and this sharp witted beauty.

"Maria", I sighed, I strolled over and knelt down in front of her, "Maria, listen to me. It was a heat of the moment thing. I promise you I didn't mean it", then I leant in and whispered, "when I say go, go, alright?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

I stood up and went to the one they call Ed, he looked slightly shocked but I wasn't going back to my blue eyed beauty, Lucy was an annoying, wimpy kid and Peter was still complaining from when I injured him earlier. I figured Ed was the most likely to fight back, which is what I wanted.

"So, I'm gonna go, I figure you've got Maria now, so you don't need me", I turned round to walk off and turned round quickly. Then punched him in the face, all the others jumped up to help him, "Go!" I shouted to Maria, out of the corner of my eye, whilst wrestling to stay standing, I saw Maria slip out of the door and kept them fighting for a few more minutes, making sure to injure that annoying Ed kid as much as I could.

Eventually they managed to tackle me and had me pinned to a chair.

"Now you've let the little witch girl get away! You stupid Tulmarine!" Ed's face was in mine, I could feel spit and sweat dripping down my face from the struggle.

Peter was stood behind me holding me down by my shoulders, the two girls were talking to what appeared to be a badger.

A large bear came stumbling in, "Woah, Jesus Christ! What is that thing?" I started struggling.

Ed smirked, God I hate that guy.

The bear turned and saw the panic in my eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you", it spoke with a dopey sounding voice and it looked kind of sad.

I bowed my head in respect, "I'm sorry", I must sound incredibly shocked because it's a talking bear but I stopped struggling; I have to relax – you can't think without a clear head.

"We've got to catch the Tulmarine girl", Peter had let go of me and was now stood by the only exit with Ed, the unnamed beauty, the badger and the bear.

"Tulmarine? What's a Tulmarine?" They all turned to stare at me.

"A Tulmarine is a terrible type of person, they've taken over Narnia and sucked the life out", the badger had now turned round his little black eyes glaring into my own, "If you are a Tulmarine, and we very much believe you are, you will be punished for treason against High King Peter and all the others in the royal court. If you are a Tulmarine spy, you should just say now because we will find out".

Although it was just a badger , it's threat seemed genuine.

"I'm not a Tulmarine. I am from England", I spoke slowly to give time for the words to sink in, "I wish to go out and find Maria and then I want to go home. We have to save Moonacre!"

"I don't care about Moonacre! It's some unimportant village and Maria isn't important. I don't give a damn about whether you need to save your little village or go and find your little girlfriend. We need to save Narnia, it's a whole country. Moonacre's just some stupid little town"

"Don't you dare call my village stupid!" a round figure appeared in the doorway.

"Father?"


	3. Too Much Moonacre

"Robin. Get here now, we're going home", Father's voice boomed throughout the little hut.

"Aslan will stop you both", Edmund stepped in front of me, "and that's if you get past me", he smirked a little. God, he's getting on my nerves now.

Despite this blatant threat, I walked casually over my father. Father smirked, "oh, you mean that stupid lion thing?" with that father flung the body of Aslan to the floor. The great lion let out a whimper and with that the 'Royal Court' of Narnia ran to his side and we left.

"Tell me, why do I have to have such a prize dolt for a son? You manage to get yourself kidnapped by a dog and four kids", he scoffed. I look up to my father and take all his comments as constructive criticism.

"Hey! Hey! You!" Father spun round to see Peter chasing after us with a sword in his hand and his siblings in tail, "You killed Aslan"

"Relax, little boy", Father said, grabbing Peter's sword and yanked it away, "he's not dead, that lion is just unconscious"

"You knocked him out?" Lucy ran forward, "how could you?" she beat at father's chest but he batted her aside.

"Lucy!" the blue eyed girl jumped forward to her sisters aid.

"Father, that was hardly necessary", I spoke before realising quite how much trouble that statement would get me in.

"Insolence!" my father made a swipe at me, I ducked an made for the door. I stumbled out into the cold air, not realising how hot it had been in that small cave. On my hurry to leave I fell over and landed on top of what appeared to be a human body.

"Cats teeth, Robin lad, is that you?" a plump man stood and straightened up, "how did you get here? Wrolf, the retched thing, dragged me, yes, I tell you, dragged me. I swear I'm getting rid of that dog the moment I find my way back to Moonacre"


End file.
